


Snuffing a Gothic bitch

by BigBoiKhan23



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Guro, Porn, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoiKhan23/pseuds/BigBoiKhan23
Summary: A 19 year old Goth learns the hard way to listen to her parents and a lesson about underage drinking to. Bad she's no longer here to apply it.
Kudos: 9





	Snuffing a Gothic bitch

Sam was a bad girl she had been like that for a long time now ever since she got into her goth phase. She had everything the attitude, the black lip stick and, the slutty clothes she even got her tongue forked. She never grew out of her gothic phase and at 20 she didn't have a job or a boyfriend and still lived in her parents house trying to get her solo career of the ground. Truly rock bottom. 

Sam wasn't looking for a boyfriend although she was one of the more pretty goth girls even with her dyed purple hair. Her perky ass and small breast also complemented her gothic features. Which is why her parents considered it a waste for her to stay at home. That being said once again she was not looking for a boyfriend she was looking for trouble and she was no stranger to disobeying her parents.

So when a bar on the other side of town opened up called Twisties even though her parents explicitly told her she couldn't go she made plans to anyway. Sam wasn't going let her parents control her that being said she dressed as provocatively as she could making sure to play up the slutty goth girl look She even got high heel stilettos to match her gothic outfit.

She made sure to match her cute jean booty shorts with a nice crop top, all black of course to show off her gothic styling. She knew the bar wasn't safe and that she was probably risking herself even going in it but she couldn't let her parents rule her life forever.

When she got out of her small truck and entered the ratty bar she noticed all its occupants went silent. She also noticed how rustic the bar looked, like something out of Tijuana and not a main Amarican town like hers with men smoking and playing cards. When she went to sit on a barstool the main chatter came back. Just coming in she had almost tripped three times on her stilettos she had almost embarrassed herself in front of all the adults in the bar.

"I'll have whatever he's having." Sam said with a corny smirk on her face to the bartender. He did not look amused but at least she got her drink from him. She was having fun just relaxing being her normal amount of awkwardness.

But as Sam enjoyed her first drink she noticed two guys staring at her from across the bar. She started to get a little scared but still decided to just play it cool. After all she wasn't a scaredy cat and for all she knew they just thought she was cute. Neither guy was ugly and until they did something Sam was just going to assume that they were twi normal guys out enjoying a drink.

One guy was absolutely massive with a full beard she couldn't really tell but from his uniform he kinda looked like a mechanic. The other guy was much younger but was still buff if she had to make up a back story for him she would also guess he worked with the larger man. Either way only one of them was glaring at her.

"Hey Mr. Bartender, do those two guys over there have a name." She whispered to the man standing over the bar.

"That's Mark and Noah." The Bartender said simply shrugging, he didn't seem nearly as worried as Sam did so she just kept her mouth shut.

She drank another drink to calm her nerves while toying with the idea of heading over to the guys table and either joining them for something to drink or giving them a piece of her mind. But before she could say anything to them the men she was just staring at had reappeared on either side of her.

"I'll take a whiskey." The bigger man asked the Bartender who if she had to guess was named Mark. Sam was close enough to smell the liquor on his breath. The other man was on her right and didn't say anything but she didn't focus on him for long as she realized the other bearded man was talking to her.

"You here alone missy." Mark asked smiling a wide cheery smile. To Sam he looked more like a friendly ship captain then a drunkard so she felt comfortable answering the question. 

Sam looked the man up and down and realized that the man's cock was rock hard not only that but huge far bigger then any of the goth boy porn she had looked up. 

"Yeah my friends were too busy to join me." Sam said knowing she didn't really have friends nor really fit in anywhere but it was just a small white lie. She bit her lip to appear slight more attractive. 

Mark smiled a even wider smile before tipping his dockers hat at his friend across from her to Sam's confusion. It was at this moment Sam thought about running out the front door.

"Well missy I'm sorry to tell you this but this bar has certain *rules*." Mark said to her as he stood up and before she could explain how she would never violate the rules both men grabbed her.

Sam screamed as their fingers bit into her soft arm skin begging someone anyone to help her but everyone including the Bartender acted like they couldn't hear her. Everyone ignored her kidnapping as she was dragged the opposite way of the front door.

Sam tried to plant her feet as the thin one pushed open the door revealing the cold unknown the men dragged her out to the back of the bar where there was a secondary parking lot with a single red sports cars filling half of the small lot.

They threw Sam down on top of the car and she couldn't help but think in some cosmic sense she deserved this for her bitchy attitude to her parents but being abducted seemed a little much.

Noah the younger man that seemed to be her age lit a cigar in the cool bar air. He also seemed totally unconcerned that he was a assassory to a kidnapping. 

Mark on the other hand had dropped the friendly act and was currently bending her over what she could only assume was the roof of his car. Sam felt both scared, embarrassing and exposed.

"Give me some privacy and bring some bottles back while you at it." Mark said to the younger man. Noah just nodded and waved his hand before going back inside the bar.

That left Sam and the hulking guy behind her completely alone and he wasted no time in using his massive strength to rip her jeans down the middle. 

Sam knew her virginity at this point was forfeited she always imagined she'd lose it to a kickass guitarist or a handsome fan of her music.

But Mark was currently in the middle of shattering those illusions by pulling down her black lace panties that went along with her slutty goth offit.

Sam had never played with her ass and she regretted it as she felt a huge cock pushing on her back door. The brief thought of begging him to use her pussy crossed her mind before he slammed into her asshole. Mark's cock stretched her brown pucker whole to its limit. Mark leaned over her putting his full weight inside of Sam. To her discomfort she could feel his rippling abdominal muscles. If it was anyone else anywhere else she probably wouldn't have such a adverse reaction to it. 

Tears were leaking down Sam's face as she felt the stabbing pain of a cock in her ass. On one hand this was probably the biggest cock she would ever feel on the other hand she was being brutally raped.

"Damn you tight as fuck." Mark whispered in her ear trying not to spill his seed in her asshole too quickly. His hands slid down her from her shoulder which he was using as a grip to keep up his anal pounding. His hand slid all the way down to Sam's hairy armpit which she wished she had shaved.

Mark letting up after playing with Sam's armpit hair decided to explore her body some more by grabbing onto her love handles. And when he had her in his grip nice and tight he sank his entire cock into her bowels.

As Mark pumped in and out of her Sam stared directly at the hood of his red sports car to avoid looking at her reflection of being fucked.

When Sam regained the sense to scream it was just as quickly taken away by her captor as he put his hand over her mouth. Sam felt like her ass was being ripped apart by the man's cock.

Every second of the sexual assault felt like hours for her but it wasn't long before the bigger man came filling up her bowels with his seed. Not a moment to soon Gabe returned with two empty beer bottles in his hand.

"Please I'm sorry I didn't know." Sam wined face first trying to explain to them how she didn't mean to breck any rules. They were just barely paying attention to her.

"Man you promised to show me this trick ages ago." The younger man said with a laugh handing over the bottles to Ben. Sam couldn't tell but she had a faint idea that they were discussing a magic trick. 

"I figured the time is right this time just make sure to pay attention." Ben said with a gruff laugh. Sam felt herself being rolled on her back her bare pussy and ass now on display to the poorly lit parking lot. She felt something press against her ass and it certainly wasn't a cock then with a mighty push she felt her rectum being stuffed to the brim with the used beer bottle.

She gave a long drawn out scream as her ass was forced to accommodate several inches of glass.

"Please stop...no more." Sam begged hoarsely. Dan's finger however was already working it's way to her thighs spreading them. Sam's pail face was bright red with over exertion and also embarrassment at her most private places on display

"Damn look how wet she is I think she's enjoying it." The bigger man said to his partner. And he wasn't wrong Sam's pussy was completely soaked from the torture they subjected her too. Sam took a deep breath and closed her eyes begging this all to be a nightmare that was when Dan took his chance and forced the second best bottle deep in her cunt.

Sam's eyes shot open and all she could do was gasp not even yell at the sudden intrusion to her most sacred place.

The man dropped her allowing her to sink to her ass cheeks on the cold pavement. Sam was tired and defeated no longer even able to yell for help or run as lodged in her were two glass bottles.

The men have had their fun and Sam was hoping that they would leave her in the alley to nurse her wounds before making the trek home. She had definitely learned her lesson about going to strange bars.

That was what she thought until a boot came flying into her stomach breaking the glass inside of her into shards. Her screaming restarted as her ass and pussy felt like they were both being shredded. 

Blood leaked out of her rectum staining the concrete her ass was sitting on a deep red. Any delusions about making it home tonight of any night for that matter left Sam's mind.

"Holy shit that was hot." Noah said to Mark he had just completely obliterated the bitches cunt and shitter in one fell swoop. Sam gave a long hoarse gasp that would have been a scream if she had any energy. 

"I know right I've been practicing." Mark said inspecting the critical damage he had done to his prey. Sam laid up in agony as she felt the sharp glass tear up her insides. Against her better judgement she looked down to inspect her pussy only to find a long thin shard of glass that got stuck in between her lips

Sam wanted to cry, beg, plead to be let go but she knew she was done for and felt comfort in the fact that it was all going to be over soon. She still couldn't help the tears leaking from her eyes and ruining her Black mascara as she realized she was going to die the worst was possible. Speaking of dying it seems like her killers weren't done with her yet.

"It's your turn remember you get to decide how to snuff this gothic bitch I was just here to watch." The younger guy laughed as he argued with his friend on how to dispose of her.

"Wait a minute I got a idea." The older guy clicked his fingers together and leapt into action to put her down for good.

Sam felt her special stilettos being pulled from her feet. Both shoes came off of her damaged body Sam didn't peg Mark to have a foot fetish but it's not like she could do anything to stop it.

Mark pressed one of her long  
stilettos shoes to her breast. that was the only warning she got as the end part of her shoe was rammed through her breast into her chest cavity just scraping her heart.

Sam was floating in and out of consciousness but she knew that if she didn't say or do something these two buffoons would take all night trying to snuff her.

"Please it hurts so much." Sam begged the men to take her life there was no point it's not like anyone except her parents would miss her. Plus she was certain she was already dying if not from the glass then from her wounded her heart. The men looked at each other before looking back at their victim urging them to finish her. Mark slowly removed the high heel from her breast and picking up the other one.

Sam didn't know what his plan was but she couldn't take the idea that the man in front of her was going to aim for her heart again and not in the romantic sense.

But to her relief and confusion he aimed the sharp ends of her high fashions she's at her ears. The younger man Sam noticed was snickering. Sam still very much in agony looked between him and his accomplice that was holding her shoes to her ear holes.

"What your name baby." Mark asked in the same sweet and friendly voice in the bar. Sam thought to herself that they were way past first name basis.

"My names Sa-" before she could finish Mark drove the back sides of her shoes into both sides of her ears and with a final push into her skull impaling her brain. Sam was dead before she even realized what happened.

When Mark let go her corpse leaned to the right falling on the concrete and forcing the shoe even deeper into her brain.

The younger man without a care in the world flicked his cigarette on her dead body.

"Well next time it's my turn thanks for the show." The young man said laughing he had to admit it was quite funny to see a girl with high heels stuck out of her head.

"No problem just make sure to keep you head down we don't need to be getting caught this late in the game." The bigger man said as he spit in Sam's face.

Both men decided to walk back into the bar and finish their drink leaving Sam's body a broken mess of glass, seman, and blood with a hint of designer heels. after they finished their drink the would probably throw the cunt in the trash can if they had the time to before her parents started looking for her.


End file.
